Health Consult
by LOLita Con
Summary: konsultasi kesehatan yang disiarkan secara live dari radio mala berakhir menjadi sebuah mala petaka. /"Maaf nomor yang ada hubungi tidak pernah ada tolong jangan coba kembali selamanya terima kasih. Tut ….tutt….tutt….tuuttt…."/"Aku tidak mau lagi jadi pembawa siaran yang beginian lagi seram."/
**Health Consult**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke masih punya "Fujimaki Tadatoshi"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Warnings: OOC, typo, bikin sakit mata.

A **U**

Berniat baca?

Silahkan~

* * *

Hari ini hari Minggu, harusnya adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan atau paling tidak pergi hang out ke luar bersama teman-teman. Yah harusnya sih begitu, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Takao Kazunari, pemuda berponi belah tengah dengan surai hitam sewarna dengan langit malam. Dia lebih memilih berada dirumah berteman dengan radio dari pada ikut berlibur dengan keluarganya.

Agaknya Takao tidak memerlukan yang namanya liburan, bahkan ajakan Kagami dan Kuroko yang mengajaknya makan dimajibu pun diabaikannya. Padahal Takao ditraktir pemirsa! Iya Takao ditraktir Kagami. Mungkin Kagami dan Kuroko ngeces mendadak melihat pesan balasan super singkat dari Takao yang berisi "Tidak." Super singkat padat dan tidak jelas sekali.

Matanya yang setajam rajawali melirik jam didinding "Masih pukul 7.30 ya~ huft…masih lama." Takao mengembuskan nafas berat, tapi tidak seberat orang meregang nyawa(?). Ponsel miliknya yang berada diatas meja bergetar pelan, menunjukkan adanya pesan masuk. Takao memang tipe yang paling malas jika harus berurusan dengan kemajuan zaman. Tidak seperti bapaknya yang cebol dan suka main tebas-tebasan titan, Takao itu tipe yang lebih suka mainan sama bola bundar berwarna orange sambil menari diatas lapangan walau harus keringetan.

Dddddrrrrrt… drrrrreeeettt….

Bola matanya yang berwarna kelabu diputarnya dari menatap benggong kearah ponsel jadi menghadap radio diatas meja. Walau yang sebenarnya berbunyi tadi ponselnya, tapi Takao ma sebodo amat. Paling-paling juga enyaknya yang setinggi 170cm bermata kuning kehijauan dan berambut coklat yang telfon. Takao ma sudah hapal ama kebiasaan enyak-babenya. "Paling-paling juga mau ingetin jadwal makan dan lain sebagainya yang gak penting." Bibir Takao mengerucut seusai mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Bukannya Takao anak yang tidak berbakti pada orang tuanya cuma Takao menyadari jika telfon itu diangkat atau tidak takkan ada bedanya. Nanti dirumah juga Takao tetap akan diceramahi oleh titisan tirani gak jadi yang menjabat sebagai bapaknya, yang mana kemudian Takao akan dibela oleh ibunya yang berasa seperti titisan titan ( Bukan berasa lagi nak Takao memang dimasa lalu ibu mu itu titan -_-"). Tapi ya Dasarnya Takao itu bebal, mau diocehi apa aja juga tetep calm. See~ gak perlu jadi cowok U MILD biar bisa calm, asal hati adem ma semua pasti bisa. Merujuk pada pepatah meng mengatakan "Ala biso karena biaso.", Takao bebal karena keadaan yang mengharuskan.

"Yare-yare 70 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 45 pesan berlum dibaca" Takao miris sendiri menatap ponselnya. Bisa dipastikan benda kotak yang bagi Author merupakan ¼ jiwanya ( Karena ¼ jiwa author yang lain adalah leppy dan ½ nya sudah digadaikan ke Flaying Duchman.) itu terasa panas membara. Mungkin lebih panas rasanya dari adegan ranjang AoKaga yang apakah akan ditayangan secara live action seperti nikahannya Gigi yang Rapi, ya kita tunggu saja bersama dilacar tancap kesayangan anda.

"Jenuh aku meendengar manisnya kata cinta lebih baik sendiri…." Alunan lagu jonesnya kehidupan yang pernah dipopulerkan oleh penyanyi legendaris Nike Otsubo dilantunkan si rajawali pelan. Bukan karena dihari Minggu yang cera dengan awan yang menggulung-gulung dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar diluarlah yang membuat Takao jadi mellow, bukan pula karena coklat pullo yang katanya isinya full tapi nyatanya masih ada aja yang bolong. Bukan juga karena pakaiannya dan sempak bergambar titan yang merupakan kesayangannya si enyak yang lagi dijemur sekarang kehujanan diluar sana. Eh? Tunggu dulu kayanya ada yang salah nih.

"Huwahhhhhhhhhhh…. Sempaknya enyakkkkkkkkkkkkk~…"T akao langsung bangkit dari tempat peristirahantannya setelah dia sadar cuciannya kehujanan.

Bisa gawat kalau sampai sempak suci wasiat dari enyaknya itu kagak kering hari ini. Bisa dipastikan nyawa Takao tinggal hitungan jam. Ya dia bakal dibabat habis ama babenya yang ketjeh gagah nan perkasa.

.

.

.

Miris

Takao terduduk didepan meja pendek diruang tengah, ponsel dan radio mini terjejer rapi didepannya. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya melotot.

Ddrrrrrrrtttttt…..dddddrrrrrrttttt…

"Halo Takao Kazunari disini, siapa disana?"

"Ah Kazu-chan! Bagaimana cuciannya? Sudah kamu angkat?" Takao terdiam, dia tiba-tiba meriang mendengar suara merdu sang enyak. Biar kata enyaknya baik tapi kalau lagi kumat dia bahkan lebih seram dari enyak manapun yang pernah Takao kenal. Ya iyalah nak enyak mu kan titisan titan.

"Uh itu iya-iya sudah kok hehe…. Eng ngomong-ngomong bagaimana liburan kalian? Menyenagkan?" dengan nada yang diceria-ceriakan Takao bertanya pada yang enyak tercinjtah.

"Yah liburan kami sanggat menyenagkan Kazu-chan! Liburan besok kau harus ikut ya." Sang bunda berkata kalem penuh intimidasi dari sebrang, sementara sang anak hanya mengangguk keki dengan dahi banjir keringat. Padahal mereka berkomunikasi lewat ponsel, keluarga yang ajaib.

"Ah hahahahahaha baik Kaa-sa. Un itu ada PR, aku tutup dulu ya Kaa-san sampai jumpa." Dan Takao langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya, takut-takut jika sang babe juga ikutan nimbrung. Please Takao belum siap mental untuk memberi kabar jika kolor kesayangan sang enyak masih basah.

.

.

.

Zgriiiinggggg….

Takao asik mengutak-utik radio didepannya saat jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 08.00 tepat. Takao sedang mencari saluran radio yang akan menyiarkan tentang konsultasi kesehatan bersama dokter tampan uhuk maksutnya dokter ternama Midorima Shintarou. Yang sering dipanggil 'Shin-chan' oleh Takao biar lebih akrab begitu, walau mereka belum pernah bertatap pantat sekalipun. Kenapa pantat? Karena muka sudah terlalu main setrum dan Author trauma kesetrum (Reders : gak ada hubungannya kali thor *lempar sandal*). Ya biarlah Takao berimajainasi, Takao kan maso. Walau dia tidak mau mengakaui, ya iyalah mana ada maso bilang maso. Imposiburu desu.

"Selamat pagi pemirsa! Kembali lagi dengan saya Nijimura Shuzo, di konsultasi kesehatan hijau bersama dokter kenamaan yang akan menjadi narasumber kita hari ini Midorima Shintarou."

"Hem terima kasih….."

Takao menatap Radio didepannya dengan berbunga-bunga. Bodo amat si Shin-chan Cuma ngomong gak ada 1 menit. Yang penting kan Takao mampu mendengar suaranya yang kriuk-kriuk itu. Takao melting ditempat, padahal itu cuma suara loh tanpa muka. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya Takao jika si dokter tayang di layar kaca? Sudah dipastikan Takao mati berbusa.

"Tapi kok rasanya ada yang kurang ya~" telunjuk tangan kanan Takao menyentuh dagunya, memposisikan diri seolah detektif cilik yang sedang berfikir. Walau nyatanya otak sang rajawali hampir tidak ada isinya.

"…nanodayo."

"Nah itu dia yang kurang." Seruan terdengar dari bibir Takao setelah Midorima mengatakan imbuhan versinya.

"Dokter Midorima adalah dokter yang cukup hebat…" mendengar pembukaan dari pelangi versi manusia (Niji = pelangi) Takao bertepuk tangan tanpa tahu malu. Toh buat apa malu, dia dirumah sendiri dan diluar sedang hujan badai. Lagi pula memang Takao punya malu? Kalau kemaluan sih punya.

"…..dimana beliau merupakan pertama dan satu-satunya yang memberi garansi lima hari berobat tidak ada perubahan dapat kembali untuk berobat kembali tanpa dipungut biaya sepeserpun…." Takao maggot-manggut tidak jelas. Si dokter rupawan ini rupanya bukan hanya tamvan,gagah dan verani tapi juga vintar. Sudah cucok kan dijadikan calon suami bagi Takao.

Dikala yang suami bekerja mencari nafkah untuk kehidupan berumah tangga mereka, sang istri yang kita sebut BAKAo Kazunari bersenjatakan apron dan naked menyiapkan hidangan yang menggugah iman bagi sang suami yang lelah jiwanya. Abaikan saja jargon anak diWajahBuku yang sedang ramai membicarakan tentang waifu mu berbatang mas. Takao lebih butuh Husbando ketjeh dari pada wanita bohai. Kan dia gak lurus, Takao memang keturunan belok dari enyak-babenya.

"…..Dokter Midorima juga adalah seorang tabib herbal, jadi bagi anda seklian yang takut dengan pisau bedah dan trauma jarum suntik Dokter Midorima punya solusinya…" Takao mengganggukkan kepalanya kencang sampai rasanya mau copot. Takao memang punya trauma tersendiri soal pisau. Dibesarkan oleh orang tua yang merupakan ahli pedang membuatnya takut untuk bersentuhan dengan pisau bedah.

Untung saja Takao tidak diurus oleh samurai pemalas dari anime sebelah, yang ada Takao sudah dijual untuk beli parfait,sukonbu sama pernak-perniknya Otsu. Itu terlalu mengerikan, mending jika yang membelinya Midorima, lha jika Akashi bagaimana? Yang ada Takao hanya tinggal sejarah.

"….jadi jangan sungkan untuk berkonsultasi dengan kami. Terutama untuk ada yang sering kecewa dengan berbagai macam pengobatan yang ada tempuh, karena tidak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Dokter Midorima lah solusinya, dokter yang sudah diakui diseluruh dataran tinggi maupun rendah. Dengan keampuhan yang kokoh kuat tak tertandingi bak semen Gresik-"

"Tentu saja jika Tuhan menghendaki nanodayo, karena manusia hanya bisa berusaha sedang Tuhanlah yang akan memutuskan segalanya." Lagi-lagi Takao menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bertepuk tangan. 'Shin-chan memang suami impian.' Batin Takao sinting.

"Ah ya tentu saja, dan bagi pendengar sekalian mungkin ada yang punya keluhan silahkan telfon ke nomor *********,hanya bagi anda penelfon pertma. Anda akan mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk berkonsultasi masalah kesehatan dengan Dokter Shintarou secara ekskusif selama beberapa menit kedepan." Jabar Nijimura bersemangat "Jadi tunggu apa lagi segeralah menelfon."

Ringgggg…..ringgggg….

"Wah nampaknya ada yang sanggat bersemangat sekali ya. Baiklah mari kita angkat! Ha-"

"Shin-chan Shin-chan…aku mau ngomong sama Shin-chan!"

Nginggggg~

Telinga Nijimura dan Midorima yang menggunakan semacam penutup telinga berdengging saat mendengar suara Takao yang kelewat bersemangat, dan siapa yang dipanggilnya Shin-chan? Para staf yang ada disana tidak connect. Karena setahu mereka, yang mereka undang distudio adalah Dokter Midorima Shintarou bukan Shin-chan.

"Ano… jika kau mencari Shin-chan dia liburan bersama teman-temannya di TK." Jawab Nijimura setelah dia tersadar dari acara budek berjamaah sesaatnya. Sementara Midorima hanya menaikkan kacamatanya pura-pura acuh, padahal jiwanya terbakar amarah. Hei dia itu Dokter terkenal masa iya disamakan dengan bocah mesum yang doyan goyang dumang itu. Hatinya Midorima hancur bung! Luluh lantah bak disapu bersih oleh Tsunami, lalu dicium oleh Izanami dari anime Noragami.

Dirumahnya Takao cemberut sambil memainkan kabel telfon rumahnya. Jika dilihat lebih dekat gayanya si Takao ini bak istri yang sedang menelfon sang suami tapi dihalang-halangi oleh sekertaris. Katana mana katana? Takao sedang marah. Ingin membacok sang Nijimura Shuzo tapi Takao sadar dia bukan mbak Gasai Yuno. Satu-satunya yang bisa Takao beri untuk Shin-channya hanya tjintjah.

"Pokonya aku mau ngomong sama Shin-chan~" Takao memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya sok imut, auaranya sudah lebih lembut dari yang tadi "Pokonya aku mau ngomong sama Shin-chan~" pintanya lagi.

Sementara distudio semua orang sedang sweetdrop, "Sepertinya dia wanita." Bisik Nijimura pada Midorima. Ya begitu-begitu Takao itu pemusik loh, walau harus dijalanninya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Keluarga Takao itu bukan keluarga biasa soalnya.

"E-hem…" Midorima bedehem untuk mengembalikan separuh jiwanya yang sempak melanglang buana ke samudra Hindia. "Maaf, Nona tapi saya Midorima **SHINTAROU** , bukan 'Shin-chan' da nada yang bisa saya bantu Nona?" setelah penjelasan Midorima yang memiliki tekanan dibagian namanya sekarang Midorima bertanya pada si Nona. Ya Midorima tahu menjadi Dokter tampan sepertinya memang susah dan tidak ada gampangnya, dan Midorima yakin si penelfon adalah salah satu fans **wanita** 'nya.

"Uh itu Shin-chan aku punya keluhan…."

Midorima tersenyum simpul distudio, yang membuat seluruh staf tercenggang, terguncang bahkan sampai pingsan. Antara takut dan merinding melihat senyuman Midorima yang sungguh jarang terlihat, mungkin ini yang dinamakan 'Keajaiban' siapa tahu.

"Sepertinya masalah anda cukup rumit Nona, jika anda berkenan boleh kah saya membantu…Naanodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya cuek saat melihat beberapa staf terkikik mendengar aksennya keluar lagi. Ya sejauh apapun Midorima berusaha menghilangkan yang namanya 'nandoyao' itu sudah mendarah daging jadi susah begitu.

"Anu~ dada ku sering nyeri Shin-chan." Midorima mengusap wajahnya frustasi namanya itu loh jangan didiskon-diskon Midorima tuh gak bisa diginiin tapi ya sudah keluhan si penelfon yang masih belum diketahui namanya ini harus segera dipecahkan olehnya.

"Itu artinya dada anda sedang tumbuh. Anda telah memasuki tahap puber dimana itu merupakan saat dimana perubahan bentuk tubuh ada mulai terlihat, anda tidak perlu khawatir nona itu hal yang wajar bagi para gadis seumuran anda." Midorima menaksir jika si gadis yang menelfonnya masih sekitar 15th'an.

"Ta-tapi kan aku bukan wanita Shin-chan aku pria."suara diujung telfon menyahut dengan nada polos.

'APHAAAAAAAAAAAAA….' Batin semua staf berteriak tidak terima. Bahkan Nijimura sudah mencak-mencak ditempat. Hoi-hoi yang benar saja suara cempreng, nada imut-imut dan keluhan dada nyeri itu pria yang sedang berkeluh kesah.

"Egh-hem.." Midorima berusaha untuk tetap waras ditempat walau pun semua staf sudah berwajah bak pelangi. Bakan Miyaji Yuya sudah menuliskan kata dipapan bertuliskan "Kita harus bagaimana? Ini siarkan langsung diseluruh penjuru dunia." Dan seketika itu pula Nijimura pingsan ditempat hatinya yang lembut tidak kuat menerima cobaan seberat ini. Dosa apa pula Midorima mendapat penelfon geje begini, mungkin kau berdosa karena terlalu percaya pada Oha-asa nak.

"…..mungkin itu hanya gejala dari sesak nafas ketika anda selesai beraktifitas. Um …..nak." Midorima menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk walau wajahnya masih sedatar Saitama. "Boleh aku tau nama anda? Rasanya tidak enak sekali memanggil anda 'nak'" lanjut Midorima kemudia.

"Nama ku Ta- eh.. maksut ku Kazu iya nama ku Kazu. Dan aku tidak beraktifitas berlebihan saat itu Shin-chan. Aku Cuma sedang main PS sambil nonton tv kok."

Deg

'Nampaknya anak ini memiliki riwayat penyakit yang serius.' Midorima terlihat berwajah miris. Dia menjadi Dokter bukan hanya sekerdar gelar tapi juga karena dia memang perduli pada kesehatan.

"Mungkin Kazu-kun harus memeriksakan diri ke Dokter."

Takao jumpalitan dirumah, dia dipanggil 'Kazu' pakai suffix 'kun' pula, ya walau tidak seimut 'chan' tapi lumayan lah sudah ada kemajuan.

"Dan bisa berhenti memanggil ku 'Shin-chan' ? aku bukan bocah mesum nodayo." Pelipis Midorima berkedut sementara Takao diujung telfon tertawa cekikikan. "Nama mu terlalu panjang Shin-chan jadi aku singkat te-he~" andai saja suara diujung sana wanita pasti Yuya sudah memesan baliho bertuliskan 'Kazu-chan Lovers' sayangnya si Kazu ini pria. Dunia sungguh tidak adil memang. Sehingga suara yang imut-imut itu terdengar amit-amit ditelinganya.

"Hah ya sudah terserah Kazu-kun saja nanodayo." Midorima lelah batinnya sementara Takao sedang berblushing-blushing ria. Dimata Takao Midorima bak seorang suami yang pasrah saja istri.

"Un~ soal priksa tadi boleh aku priksa ke Dokter saja? aku takut kalau ke Dokter lainnya."

Midorima berfikit sejenak "Ya tentu saja nanodayo."

Takao dirumah sudah tebar kamboja dan bakar dupa saking senangnya. "Ano tapi aku juga punya penyakit lain Shin-chan." Kebahagiaan Takao tiba-tiba pupus seketika, sementara kening Midorima berkerut dalam "Penyakit apa lagiitu nanodayo." Midorima penasaran berbalut kasihan. Sifat Tsunderenya yang sudah sampai level naga itu ditekan semaksimal mungkin.

"Ma-mata ku sudah buta…."

Midorima beserta seluruh staf yang berada distudio berhenti bernafas sejenak. 'Ja-jangan bercanda….dia buta nanodayo!' sekarang Midorima tahu kenapa si Kazu ini cukup ambisius saat menelfonnya mungkin karena kebutaanya. Agaknya Midorima dan seluruh staf yang bertugas telah lupa jika tadi Kazu berkata menonton tv dan main PS.

"….tak dapat melihat wajah yang rupawan lagi…."

Yuya dan Nijimura sudah berpelukanbersama, mencoba saling menguatkan diri satu sama lain. Mereka seolah sedang membayangkan nasip seorang 'Kazu' yang harus buta diusia muda.

"….selain Shin-chan deu~ hehe…." Kamvret mereka kena troll lagi. Midorima bahkan sudah berwajah datar bak jalanan beraspal. Sementara Nijimura dan Yuya sudah membawa kapak siap membacok si 'Kazu'yang jauh dimata tapi suaranya ada di studio.

"Ha-ha-ha…lucu sekali Kazu-kun." Nada Midorima cukup sinis sayangnya Takao sudah kebal ingat bapaknya yang cebol itu bahkan lebih sadis "Hehe terima kasih aku mencoba mengakrabkan diri kok." Lagi-lagi Midorima mendengar adanya bumbu-bumbu kesedihan. Tapi Midorima ogah tertipu lagi.

"Soalnya hati ku sudah mati…."

Deg

Seluruh staf dan Midorima yang awalnya geregetan kembali terdiam mendengar penuturan Kazu. Mereka berfikir jika Kazu memiliki penyakit hati, dan mungkin waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi. Membuat mereka terutama Midorima memilih memafkan kejahilan dan tingkah aneh si Kazu.

"….Tak dapat merasa…."

Diam

Studio itu terasa sunyi, para stafnya lebih memilih mendengarkan perkataan Kazu, mereka berfikirmungkin sebenarnya Kazu hanya iseng menelfon merka karena dia tau umurnya sudah tidak panjang lagi. Jadi karena itu dia memutuskan menjahili mereka. Walau agak sebal tapi biarlah anggap saja ini sebagai persembahan **terakhir**.

"….kerinduan yang dalam…" Midorima sweetdrop mendengar penuturan berikutnya dari Kazu. Sementara para staf hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Mungkin Kazu lelah dengan penyakit liver yang dideritanya.

"….Selain rindu ku pada Shin-chan desu~"

'eh?'

"A-apa maksudnya hahhhhh?" Midorima setengah berteriak. Rasanya ada asem-asemnya gitu yang terakhir tadi. Sementara para staf sudah mulai mempersenjatai diri mereka dengan alat berat. Hei-hei siapa yang mau kalian lawan.

"Un….itu~ aku tak bisa musnahkan Shin-chan dari otak ku." Midorima ngeces ditempat, sementara Takao sedang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan telapak tangannya.

Merasa tidak kuat lagi menerima segala cobaan ini Midorima memilih untuk melepaskan penurup telinganya dan berjalan pergi. Dia mau pulang Midorima lelah lahir batin, Midorima mau mudik saja ke Greenland.

.

.

.

Takao gelisah tidak mendengar sahutan apapun dari sebrang sana, bibirnya sudah memerah terlalu banyak gincu. Eh salah maksutnya terlalu banyak digigiti, dikata Takao cowok apaan bergincu. Mungkin jika sudah memiliki suami nanti bolehlah oles-oles sedikit.

"Halo~ Shin-chan~"

"Maaf nomor yang ada hubungi tidak pernah ada tolong jangan coba kembali selamanya terima kasih. Tut ….tutt….tutt….tuuttt…."

"Eh? Nani?" dahi Takao berkerut mendengar balasan yang amazing seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Fuah~ akhirnya selesai juga." Yuya meregangkan ototnya pelan sebelum mendaratkan pantatnya diatas sofa. Siaran tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Dia tidak tahu juga konsultasi kesehatan bisa berubah menjadi ajang uji nyali. Yuya yakin jika Midorima sedang dalam masa-masa deprei saat ini. Sudah namanya dikorting, dikerjain dimodusin pula. Untung saja tadi dia bergerak cept untuk memutuskan sambungan telfon Kazu.

"Aku tidak mau lagi jadi pembawa siaran yang beginian lagi seram." Yuya menoleh kearah kiriterlihat Nijimura dengan wajah membiru. "Aku juga, mungkin si Kazu ini sedang dalam masa puber juice busha." Nijimura sweetdrop mendengar perkataan ngawur Yuya.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

* * *

Lagu yang saya gunakan **Mahadewi – Sumpah I Love You**

* * *

.

.

.

Omake:

"Jadi Kazu-chan bisa jelaskan ke Kaa-san kenapa sempak kesyangan Kaa-san masih basah?"

Glup

Takao hanya bisa menelan ludah pahit memandang sang enyak dengan balutan seragam legion dan 3D maneuver gear bertanya kepadanya. Mungkin setelah ini Takao Kazunari hanya tinggal ' **catatan kaki** '

.

.

.

* * *

 **Berniat review?**


End file.
